


Shark Attack 2 - The Second One.

by lia_bezdomny



Series: Seven Days of Cherik [5]
Category: Cherik - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, fun with photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is at it again and Michael doesn't really appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Attack 2 - The Second One.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is not a story. But it features some words and a shirtless Fassy and that is good enough for me.


End file.
